Damage Rating
Essentially everything you do that involves damaging health pulls numbers from your Damage Rating, which can be seen by bringing up your skill upgrade list ingame. They are ratings divided into three parts, always granted a value over 100 because every point you have translates to a percentage, meaning that earlygame, robots and pros will take an equal amount of damage, but lategame you will be tearing through machines with little problem. The 3 ratings represented ingame are: Damage Rating: Your overall killing power Bot Rating: How much damage you do to robots Turret Rating: How much damage you do to turrets Depending on who is being attacked, several of these ratings might go into play. Because of this, you will always be substantially more deadly to machines then to other Pros or Mascots (Who, ingame, are considered to be pros). Rating increase in power as you level up or get stat enhancers. Calculating Damage Several factors go into play when you're shooting or using a skill: #Is the target classified as a Human, Bot or a Turret, and what ratings are applicable to calculating damage? #How many improvements do you have in the relivant Skill (Or offensive stat)? Are your characters skills currently impacting you in any way? #Are you under the effects of Bacon/Juice? How are your Products/Endorsements affecting you? Figure this out and plug all that into the following formula: Weapons Formula Base Damage of weapon * Offensive Improvements (min of 1, max of 1.5) * (DR as a % * BR or TR if applicable as a %, with all applicable bonuses) Example:'' We have our Cheston out, ready to go crack some skulls with his melee weapon, which, at level 1 will do a constant 88 damage as long as his attack connects. 14 levels later, and our Cheston has a DR of 200 and a BR of 300, meaning he should do 6 times more damage then he did at the start of the round. Sure enough, every time he hits he does 528 damage! His Offense is then pumped up to level 4, granting him an extra 50% to weapon attacks. This means his initial attack of 88 is granted a 50% bonus before being multiplied by his DR and BR. Cheston does 792 damage per hit. Our Cheston is then lucky enough to grab some bacon, increasing his DR from 300 to 375. However, because Our inital attack is an 88 * 1.5 * 1.25 from bacon * 6 from our DRs = a devistating 990 damage against robots, though he will only do 330 damage against pros as the BR bonus does not apply to them.'' Skills Formula (Base Damage of Skill * DR = Damage advertised on the skill upgrade window) * BR or TR if applicable = Damage Done Example: Our level 1 Cheston is ready to go chuck some barrels around, which have the base damage of 55. Because he gets no DR bonus at level 1, no matter who he hits, whether they be human or robot, he will always do 55 damage. At level 8, his DR is x2 and his BR is 1.5. His barrel will automatically multiply his DR to show that he will always do at least 110 damage against human players. Against robots, he gets the 150% BR bonus which means he will always hit them with an explosion of 165 damage. Effects of Leveling Keep in mind that when juice is activated, it will always fire off guarenteed crits. This means that though you don't get a bonus to attacking Pros, you will still do much more damage to basically everything that exists then you normally would. Products that affect Damage Ratings *'Blitz Buster': Every bot kill increases your bot rating by 1 up to a maximum of 300. The Bot Buster bonus resets to zero upon respawn. 1 point of Bot Rating is 1% more damage to bots. (Blitz only) *'''Bot Buster: '''Every bot kill increases your bot rating by 1 up to a maximum of 100. The Bot Buster bonus resets to zero upon respawn. 1 point of Bot Rating is 1% more damage to bots. Category:Metagame